Horror Movies are so Romantic
by Deuthrus
Summary: What better way to end a date than to watch an incredibly gory movie with each other?


Why did a day that had started off so great have to end like this?

Yosuke should have said no. But he couldn't, not when Souji was looking at him like that. Not after spending a whole day together. It had just been the two of them, in Okina, snacking on ice cream even though it was the dead of Winter, laughing at really bad jokes, holding hands in public for once and even maybe kissing a little when no one was looking. So when Souji suddenly asked him if he wanted to come over and watch a movie together to put an end to their day, how could he refuse?

So there they were. Sitting on almost separate ends of the couch in the living room of the Dojima household at 1:34 AM, watching an incredibly dark and gruesome horror movie.

Yosuke had seen quite a few scary flicks in his 17 years, but nothing like this. He wasn't sure why Souji had even picked it. Innocent kids and animals were getting ripped open and torn apart, people were quickly losing their sanity because of how terrified they were of dying, entire cities were nothing but ash, and there were also a handful of screamers. It hadn't even been an hour yet and Yosuke wasn't sure if he could stomach any more of the film.

He never really liked movies like these anyway. He just never saw the appeal - not to mention they weren't exactly the most romantic things to watch. Yosuke bit his lip as yet another unsuspecting victim was slaughtered ruthlessly by the hands of some insane, yet normal-looking man.

"Are you okay?" Souji whispered suddenly, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Fine," Yosuke replied a little too quickly. He shifted slightly and added, "Just a little cold, is all." Which actually was the truth. Well, half of it. It certainly was cold in the Dojima household - fat snowflakes had been falling from the sky since noon, and the blanket he was nestled under was thin and didn't help much at all.

Souji was silent for a moment. Yosuke turned his head to see his boyfriend looking at him intently. "Pretty gross, isn't it?"

"...N-not really. I've seen worse." _Liar_, Yosuke's brain hissed at him. A woman screamed suddenly in the film, making Yosuke cringe. He scooched over to Souji so that their shoulders were just _barely _touching and mumbled, "Cold."

He hated how smug Souji looked at that moment.

The eerie noises were really getting to him. How could Souji be so calm about watching something like this? Yosuke began to tremble as he reluctantly watched the killer saunter out of an abandoned alleyway, already seeking out his next easy mark.

"Are you scared?"

Yosuke hesitated. "No."

"You're lying," Souji said, but he didn't sound like he was accusing him. He wrapped an arm around Yosuke's middle and brought him closer. He was really warm.

"No," Yosuke repeated, a little bolder. "I just..." He was cut off by the sudden, disgusting noise of the killer casually stepping on a past victim's spilled guts as he started up his chainsaw. Yosuke's stomach flip flopped. He laid his head against Souji's shoulder and tried to control his breathing.

The movie suddenly went dead silent. The murderer was walking in slow motion towards some poor sucker that wasn't paying any attention. Yosuke held his breath, hoping that at least _one person _would be able to make it out alive.

A car loudly beeped somewhere out in the cold Winter weather suddenly. Yosuke's heart leapt into his throat, his arms flinging themselves around Souji. He was practically in his lap. He heard Souji laugh quietly.

"Yosuke..."

"Shut up. Don't say anything. It's not funny."

Souji smiled and nuzzled Yosuke a bit, before again returning his attention back to the screen.

The man died. Yosuke didn't even see it; his face was buried against Souji's chest, but he definitely heard it. He clenched his eyes shut and wished that he could do the same for his ears.

Yosuke wondered if his heart rate was ever going to return back to normal. He tried to tune out the film by thinking happy thoughts, but to almost no prevail. At least he wasn't cold anymore.

Only listening to a movie and not watching it somehow made it creepier, Yosuke noted to himself. He shifted a little and lifted his head groggily when the movie had significantly quieted down. He looked at the TV. There was that familiar killer again, no big surprise there, but this time he had a little kitten cornered against a wall. It was meowing helplessly. Yosuke sighed and laid back against Souji again, when his eyes widened with sudden realization.

Souji was shaking.

* * *

**Ehehehe... just a little something written for Crumdidlee **


End file.
